Action/Reaction
|location = The Lost MC Clubhouse, Acter |target = Angels of Death Clubhouse |fail = Wasted Busted Jim dies Billy dies Terry dies Clay dies Brian dies Bikes destroyed Bikes abandoned |reward = $1000 |unlocks = Buyer's Market |unlockedby = It's War |todo = Follow Billy. Race the Lost crew to the A.O.D. clubhouse. Take down the Angels of Death defending their clubhouse. Go with Billy. Get on your bike and leave the area. Get clear of the A.O.D. clubhouse. }} Action/Reaction is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is given by Billy Grey to Johnny Klebitz. Plot At the start of this mission, Johnny finds Ray Boccino, from GTA IV's main storyline, talking with Billy Grey. Johnny is introduced to Ray, and immediately afterwards, Billy decides it's time to inflict pain on The Angels of Death for supposedly killing Jason Michaels, despite him saying in a previous mission that the person to blame was an "Eastern European". The motorcycle club arrive at the Angels of Death Clubhouse and Johnny is given a Grenade Launcher to shoot through the window. After the explosion, a group of Angels of Death members attack The Lost. The Lost MC kill all enemies outside and Johnny goes into their clubhouse to kill all of their remaining members. After all are killed, Billy and Brian come in and Johnny finds out that Billy didn't want to take revenge but to take the drugs. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: * Follow [[Billy Grey|'Billy']]. * Race the Lost crew to the [[Angels of Death Clubhouse|'A.O.D. clubhouse']]. * Fire a grenade through the upstairs window. * Take down the [[Angels of Death|'Angels of Death']] defending their clubhouse. * Go with [[Billy Grey|'Billy']]. * Get on your [[Hexer|'bike']] and leave the area. * Get clear of the A.O.D. clubhouse. Enemies * Angels of Death * LCPD Walkthrough After the cutscene, Johnny will be teleported to the Hexer in the alleyway to the left of the Lost MC clubhouse, along with Terry, Jim, Clay, Brian and Billy. After driving a little while, Johnny suggests a race, the winner being the one to reach the Angels of Death Clubhouse first. Fortunately, there's a lot of straightaways where it is possible to gain huge momentum along Plumbers Skyway and easily beat the competition. Once everyone's on scene, Billy will hand Johnny a Grenade Launcher and tell him to flush out the AOD members inside. Firing a single grenade into the open window marked with an arrow of the Angels of Death Clubhouse suffices, and the explosion starts a fire. This flushes several of the AOD members out into the open where they engage in a firefight with the Lost MC. At this time, choose the option of continuing to use the launcher to make massive kills, and make use the Sawn-off Shotgun or a Micro SMG to finish off the stragglers. Once all is clear outside, Johnny and Billy head inside to clear out the remaining forces. Switching to the Sawn-off is recommended, since the remainder of the fighting will be close range, being exactly what the gun was made for. Clear out the remaining enemies in the bar room, the hallway, and downstairs in the basement workout room. Upon reaching the basement, a large heroin stash referenced as being $2 million in value is discovered. It becomes apparent to Johnny that all of this was a ruse by Billy - the killing of Jason was indeed by an Eastern European, and the attack was instead about scoring the heroin stash, already owned by the Algonquin Triads. Regardless, what's done is done, and Johnny is ordered back to his bike, and the Lost leave the area as the LCPD arrive on scene to investigate the aftermath. Video Walkthrough Trivia * This mission is based on the real-life action of Hells Angels shooting a grenade into the clubhouse of the Bandidos. * When Johnny wins the race, he will mention that he is still Billy's "loyal servant". However, soon after these events, he starts to develop doubtful feelings towards how Billy leads the gang. * An easy way to win the race is to shoot the back wheel of everyone's bike. This will cause them to spin out of control during the race. * This mission introduces the grenade launcher in TLAD. * The police in the end of this mission seem to ignore Johnny when the player escapes from the clubhouse. * Johnny and Billy are the only ones who enter the Angels of Death Clubhouse and shoot the gang members inside, while Terry, Clay, Jim and Brian wait outside (possibly to keep watch), though Brian appears in the clubhouse in the ending cutscene, helping Billy grab the Angels' Heroin. (possibly another reason for his loyalty towards Billy). * Some of the Gang Burritos are free to take during this mission, but the mission will end in failure as Billy is abandoned. * Calling for the fire department and using the fire truck to put out the flames on the Angels of Death Clubhouse, the fire will not go out, the same happens in Roman's Sorrow, which is a coincidence since Roman's apartment and his Cab depot were set on fire around the same time. * The Heroin on the table is only seen in the ending cutscene of this mission, as it is not seen on the table before killing the last Angels of Death Member. * After the Angels of Death member who was on fire dies, the fire will continue to burn his charred corpse and will not go out no matter how much time passes until all the gang members have been killed. Navigation }} de:Action/Reaction es:Action/Reaction pl:Action/Reaction ru:Action/Reaction pl:Action/Reaction Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:The Lost and Damned